My entire life is a lie
by charlottem21
Summary: What happens when a young girl falls in love with a commander and corporal, no one noes her past but now it is coming back to haunt her
1. introduction

'My life is a life everything I have grown, up knowing was a lie' Sophie stood frozen, in a crumbling church that stood outside the walls, she once visited this small church in her home town, with her two brothers and father, too pay respect to Sophie's best friend who had been crushed by a titan, Sophie had suddenly fell ill, just after graduating from the Training Corps, and was destined to join the Scouting Legion, with her father and brothers, but after a few months of her recovering from this illness she lost her memory, only remembering her family, but nothing else she is now back in the Training corps, where she is constantly picked on, due to the fact she is retraining.

A group of people said if Sophie went outside the walls, and brought something back with her, she would be accepted in their group, she accepts which was a stupid idea, as she looked around she could not remember how she got outside the walls, or how she came to be at the church, heck she couldn't even remember leaving her own room, she tried her best to find, a place to hide as group of titans, got even closer to her she had no way of fighting, them or moving out of the titans, reach as a titans hand reached out to grab her, Sophie was moving away from the group of titans, she looked in front, of her to see the wings of freedom of every rider.

The male on the horse, separated away from the rest of group Sophie watched as the horse stopped, the male jumped off his horse then helped Sophie down, he then dropped his hood, that was attached to his cloak, it was one of her older brothers, soon her other brother and father Appeared all of a sudden she began to feel faint, and blacked out, she then woke-up in her room.

As she sat up, she looked around the barely lit room Sophie looked over at a pair of white legs, that also wore brown boots, she had no clue who this figure was she watched closely, as it stood up and began to approach her, she watched this figure slowly he reached her bed and knelt down, her eyes widened as she saw it was Levi Rivaille, "What have you done with your, father and brothers were found, there, blood covered cloaks near your unconscious, body are you a titan, did you kill them!" Sophie had no clue what Levi was talking about.

"I have no clue what you are talking about!, I would never harm my family", she watched as Levi, moved away from her bed and sat back down the sofa, and stared at her, Sophie was telling the truth, she couldn't even remember passing out.


	2. Chapter 1:Monsters

Sophie walked into her small family home there stood Dr Jaeger trying to resuscitate, her younger brother, Sophie wondered why both of their clothes, were dripping with water, Sophie slowly walked over and joined Dr Jaeger, Sophie had tow younger brothers and two older ones, Sophie offered wondered where her mother was, her father always told them, that she had run away with the man she was having and affair with, but Sophie did not believe her own father, she looked down at Dr Jaeger's hand as he pushed on her brother's chest, suddenly the door swung open, when Sophie looked at the front door, there stood her father and her three brothers. they placed the lanterns on the table, and rushed over, pushing Sophie out-of-the-way, her father also pushed Dr Jaeger out-of-the-way,everyone watched as her father, tried to resuscitate her brother.

Sophie began to feel angry, after half of an hour of her father trying, she slammed her hand on the table, "Father it is too late for him, stop trying you will just end up breaking his ribs!" her father stopped and kept his hands on the small boys body, "Dr Jaeger, thanks for trying to help, him but it seems that we was too late to save him, where did you find him?" Dr Jaeger looked at their father, "I found him drowning in the lake", Sophie lowered her head, "Excuse me, but I must return to my family" Sophie stood there still, she felt like the world had stopped moving, as soon as Dr Jaeger left and was out of sight, Sophie was suddenly confronted by her father, "You were supposed to been watching over him, where the hell did you go!" Sophie looked into her angry father's eyes, "I went out to fetch some wood for the fire, ready so I could prepare your food", her father seemed to get angrier, as he moved closer to her with both of his fists clenched, "How dare you lie to me, you went to see, that boy didn't you!" Sophie shook her head.

She began to back away, as her two older brothers surrounded her, she pushed into her bedroom, where the three of them began to beat Sophie with the wood, she had fetched for the fire, she tried to protect her body, from most of the inn pact but they carried on beating her harder, "We shall teach you not, to disrespect us again you little bitch!" they continued to beat her, now drawing blood from her head,arms and legs, Jasper watched scared from the other room, his eyes streaming with tears, the door was soon kicked shut in his face, as Sophie began to cry out in pain, seeing the front door still open, he ran out and began to make his way, to John's house, who was a friend of the family and worked with Sophie's father and her older brothers, Jason and Thomas, Jasper ran up the wooden steps and began to bang on the door loudly, the door opened Jasper ran last John's wife, with tears still streaming down his face he walked into John and his son, Jack "Mr...they...are...beating...up...Sophie...there are going...to kill her...if no one helps", John quickly stood to his feet as so did Jack, he looked at jack "Son go and find some military police" Jack hesitated then went running off to find someone, a few of them was patrolling, Jack tugged on their jacket arms, "My father needs your help, you must go quickly", they follow Jack back to his house, where his father stood on the path waiting for them.

Jasper hid behind John, as John was about to speak, when they saw Nathan Jason and Thomas walked out smirking, still carrying the sticks that was covered in Sophie's blood, as soon as they saw the military police, they began to run off another group of military police took him away, Jack suddenly began to run towards the house, "Jack wait it might not be safe in there!", John ran with the military police after Jack, he held onto Jasper's hand tightly, the military police entered the house, while, John held onto Jack and Jasper, they slowly walked into the house and looked around, they saw Lucas's body on the table, they saw foot prints of blood, leading from a door, one of them turned to other, "Go and fetch Dr Jaeger!" he nodded, then saluted running out of the house and towards Dr Jaeger's home, he knocked on the door, as Eren answered it, Dr Jaeger stood up and picked up his back, "Sir it's" he just pointed to the house as Dr Jaeger joined him, and shut the door.

Meanwhile back at the house, the other Military police male tried the door where the foot prints came from, he kicked open the door his eyes widened, as he saw a small pool of blood on the floor, and a body, he walked over to the body slowly, as Dr Jaeger ran in, and placed his bag on the bed, he knelt, and went to touch Sophie's unconscious body, she was barely breathing, he looked at the two men, "Please help me, let me borrow your jackets the men removed there jackets and passed them to eren's father, he covered Sophie's battered and bruised body with the jackets, he slowly stood up, with Sophie in his arms, he slowly began to walk out of the house towards, John, Jack saw Sophie's pale hand, and began to cry into his father's side, "Do not worry she will be fine, but I need to hurry and tend to her wounds", all that could be heard was Sophie's blood dripping onto the ground, John looked up as the three men, were dragged off kicking and screaming, "You can use my house, We have a spare room", eren's father nodded his head, and left the military police to make a report.

Walking into John's home, he left the two young boys with his wife, walking into the spare room they had at the back of the house, he cleared of the bed, as Eren's dad placed Sophie's body gently on the bed, he removed the now covered in blood, military police jacket and revealed Sophie's pale and bruised body, "I left my bag at her house could you go back and get it?" John nodded and rushed out, Dr Jaeger walked out to John's wife, "I was wondering do you have any clothes that will fit Sophie's body?" she nodded her head, "Yes she can borrow, some of Jacks clothes", she passed Dr Jaeger a few things from in front of the fire, the two young boys, sat staring at the fire as they ate slowly, soon running boots could be heard, as John came back with the doctors bag, "Thank you John, now if you do not mind, I need to be alone, I would not wish for you to be upset more John". John's wife looked at her husband with a confused look on her face, "That body you saw, it is Sophie, her father and brother's where seen beating her up with wooden sticks" she gasped covering her mouth, John closed his eyes tightly, "We must all pray for her life".

Meanwhile in the spare room, Dr Jaeger began to undress Sophie's body being very gentle, he stood up and opened the door a little, "Please may, I have a bowl of some water and a cloth please" John's wife nodded and quickly got water and cloth, she then walked up to the open door and passed it it Dr Jaeger, he took it and shut the door behind, him, he placed the bowl on the floor, and began to wipe away the dry blood, "How could a family do this to another family member" Sophie cried out a little, as the wet cloth was ran over, Sophie's open wounds, "I am sorry, but it has to be done, to stop them getting infected", placing the bloody cloth back into the bowl, of red water, he opened his bag, and took out a needle, he also took out a small jar, and injected the liquid into the needle, "Don't move this will hurt a little", as the needle was placed in her arm, Sophie whimpered a bit, placing the needle back into his bag, "See that did not hurt that much", he took a lot of bandages out of his bag, and began to dress the wounds, he bound them tightly but not to tightly but just enough to stop more bleeding.

He left her head till last, Sophie opened her eyes weakly as he finished wrapping, up her head he helped her to sit up, "Do you know what happened" Sophie nodded her head, but did not speak Dr Jaeger, helped her to get dressed, he then helped her too her feet she stood on them weakly, she felt like her legs were going to give way, she slowly walked towards the door with the aid of Dr Jaeger, she gripped onto the door handle and turned it slowly, she opened it slowly John soon was stood by the door and helped Sophie walk into the well lite room, "Nice...light...room" she looked over at Jack and Jasper continued to eat, John's wife touched Jasper's shoulder and he looked over at his sister, he quickly pushed back the chair and ran over to her and hugged her leg tightly, but loosened his grip a little, he began to cry again "I couldn't help you...I...just stood there, I was useless" Sophie shook her head weakly and ran her hand through his hair, "You came to find John didn't, you, so you was not useless" Jack then looked at Sophie, he stood up and walked to his room and slammed the door.

Sophie lowered her head, then a knock came to the front door and Sophie eyes widened, John looked at her, "Do not worry it is only the police", John's wife opened the front door the male saluted, "We are sorry it has taken this long, but Sophie when you are feeling better, we need you and your brother to testify against them" suddenly Sophie fell to her knees, and then was helped onto a chair. "So everything, that I thought was true?" they walked in and nodded, "Unfortunately yes", they will be trialled, in a few days", They then do the salute once more before leaving the house, Sophie sighed softly, as everyone went quite, she looked down at the plate of food she felt too much in pain to be eating right now, so she just pushed the plate away.

Before long Sophie could feel her eyes getting tired, when she woke up a few hours later, she thought someone was messing with her hair while her head was placed on the table, Dr Jaeger had left, and it was becoming light Sophie looked around, she pushed the chair out gently so she would not make much noise, she then walked into Jack's room, where him and her brother Jasper slept, she walked over to them and covered them up with the cover that had fallen down, Sophie heard a door open and shut, walking out of jack's bedroom, she saw Jack's father, she watched as he placed on a scouting legion jacket, over his white shirt he looked at Sophie and smiled, he walked up to her, "You should rest, I have two people arriving soon, I do not wish for them to see you like this", as he finished speaking a knock came to the front door, a tall muscular man with blonde hair and large eye browns, walked in then another male walked in behind, him, this male was small and had black hair.

The men saluted each other, then the male with the blonde hair looked over at Sophie and smiled, "It is nice to finely meet you Erwin, and Levi,I know my brothers and fathers should be here, but something happened", John walked up to Sophie and placed, his hand on her shoulder, "Go and rest, in a few days you shall be joining the training corps with Jack, rest will help with your wounds", Sophie nodded her head, then walked into the spare bedroom, Erwin walked towards John and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, "So that is her, her father and brother's are denying everything, they are saying, she tripped over the pile of wood at their home", John took hold of a cup and poured himself some tea, "I don't know why they could deny it, you should have seen, all the blood" Levi joined the two men at the table and crossed his left leg over his right, "Well what you do not understand, is that we have had to let them go as there is not enough evidence, plus they are the kings guards", John sighed.

Meanwhile Sophie sat on the bed and listened to the conversation, she walked up to the door and opened it, she stormed out, "So all of you think, it was my fault for being weak, on my legs my little brother saw them do it, to me they even killed his twin" suddenly Sophie felt weak, and began to fall, John catches her and helped her back on to her feet, "Erwin Levi, I beg you do not let them take me home", Erwin and Levi looked over at Sophie, then Levi spoke, "We have told them to stay away from you, we was just about to say to John, that I will be watching over the house to make sure they keep to their promise, they will be killed immediately, I do not wish to baby sit a little brat like you, but it was the kings wishes, so I have no choice".

Sophie pushed John away, as she was about to collect her brother a knock came to the front door, John's wife came out of their bedroom, and opened the door Sophie's eyes widened to see her two brothers and fathers standing there, they walked in and walked Sophie, Sophie froze on the spot she could not move, her father lifted his hand up and placed it on Sophie's injured head, "How may times do we have to tell you, do not wonder around in the dark, you know you suffer from sleep walking" he grinned at her, Levi then stood up and got in front of her father and knocked his hand, off her head, he then glared at Sophie's father, "You are not allowed to touch her, if what we was told by Jasper was true", Levi then looked back at Sophie, "I shall be staying at your home, then go with you all to court, in a few days", Levi walked past Sophie's father, "We do not have all day so let's go".

She nodded her head and limped to Levi's side, "John is kind enough to let you, stay here so make sure these three do not leave here", Erwin nodded, Sophie was now standing next to Levi as they walked out slowly, as she looked back, her father and brothers glared at her, Sophie looked straight a head, as her and Levi made, their way to her home Sophie opened the front door for Levi, his eyes widened when, he saw small stain marks of blood, "It looks like, they did not clean up your blood properly, if you don't mind could you stay out here while I will clean up this mess", Sophie just nodded her head, so Levi did now the truth but was he acting like Sophie was lying to see, if her father and brothers would try something. she sat on the steps, then say Jack running towards her, he sat down next to her, "Why the hell did they let them go!?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue, apparently it was the kings wishes".

Sophie's blonde hair, shown in the sun light, all that could be heard was in her house was brushing and mumbling, she took hold of the medium-sized jumper and placed it over her face, as she began to cry, tears fell down her still pale, face she tried her best to cover up her bandaged legs, suddenly she felt her body being pulled into someone when she removed her hands, she saw that Jack was hugging her tightly, with his eyes closed, all of a sudden the front door swung open, they separated quickly as they saw a silver bucket shine and was thrown onto the grass,when they looked back at Levi, his white clothes was covered in blood, he walked out and sat down in between then, he then glared at Sophie, "Thanks to you I am covered in your horrible blood and it does not evaporate like the titans does. I want these clothes burnt!" Sophie's eyes widened, "Oh I am sorry, you clean freak" Sophie stood to her feet, "Forget staying with me Levi, go and join my fucking father!" she walked up the steps and slammed the door behind her, Levi stood up and sighed, Jack was glaring at him, "Why did you have to go and say that?".

Jack then stoop up clenching his fists and walked back over to his home, Levi then looked around, and walked back up the steps, he knocked on the front door before, walking in he saw Sophie sitting in front of the lite, fire, his boots creaked in the floor boards, as he went to touch Sophie's shoulder she turned away from, but he sat down, and placed his hand on her shoulder any ways, "I should have not said anything, I just wish people would do their job properly" he then removed his hand from her shoulder, when she turned to face him, he had changed his old clothes, burned in the fire, Sophie shivered, she then stood up, and looked around, "You can use one of my brothers bedrooms, if you wish", she then walked to her own room, she fell onto her bed, she turned over onto her back, and closed her eyes again, when she woke up a few hours later, she could feel hands around her throat, her eyes shot open, to see her father hands around her throat, "Levi help me" but what she did now know was that Levi was being kicked and punched by her brothers, all of a sudden the front door was kicked open, Erwin John and Jack ran, in Erwin ran over and pulled the men off Levi, and knocked them out with the help of John, even though Levi was injured he quickly, stood up, he tried to open Sophie's bedroom door, but a chair was placed under the door handle.

Meanwhile Sophie screamed out trying to kick and scream, "I will teach you a lesson you little bitch, why could you not die easily like your slut of a mother, now die" he tightened his grip, as all Sophie could hear was the door trying to be broken down, all of a sudden it flew off it hinges, by Levi John ran in and grabbed Sophie's father, "Get the fuck off her you murdering bastard", John threw him out of the room, and him and Sophie's father began to fight, but John was winning soon, her father was on the floor having his face punched in by John.

Sophie slowly sat up holding the torn bandages trying to keep her chest covered, Levi walked in and offered Sophie his hand, she hesitated because she was scared, she closed her eyes then when she opened then again Levi was kneeling on her bed, with his arms around her, "We are sorry Sophie, we should have believed you and your brother", he then moved off her bed, as Erwin walked in and picked up Sophie in his arms, she whimpered a little bit, when they entered the living room, her father and brothers had already been taken away, John was with Jack just staring at nothing, but Jasper was with Petra who had arrived, Sophie looked at Erwin, "You can put me down, now I can walk" as soon as Erwin placed her feet softly on the wooden floor she ran over to Jasper and picked him up, they both cried, "Do not worry Jasper the bed men, that has hurt our families for years have gone" Jasper nodded his head.

A few days past and the day had arrived, for Sophie's father and older brothers, to be trialled in the court, Sophie stood with her training corps jacket on, her wounds had nearly healed so she did not need bandages, she saluted as the judge walked in, she held tightly onto Joseph's hand as the double brown doors opened, her father and two older brothers walked in with their hands bound with handcuffs, Levi and Erwin walked along side the three men, and placed the handcuffs through the iron bar, Sophie did not give them the satisfaction of looking at them, when they looked at her all smug, then the judge began to speak, "You three men have been brought her today, because you attacked your daughter and sister, are you guilty or not well we shall find out won't we", he picked up and piece of paper and began to read it, "Around midnight, on Monday, Jasper ran over to John's and his family's home, he banged loudly on the door with tears running down his face, once the door was open he ran into John who was sitting eating with his son Jack, Jasper told John that his father and two older brother was beating up Sophie with wooden sticks", some of the villagers gasped.

"A few seconds later, John told his son to go and find some military police, which he did, they meted outside, as the group of men walked along the path towards the house, in question Thomas and Jason, and their father walked out of the house with the weapons still in hand, they threw them to the side and had smile's on there faces, like they had done something good, they tried to run away but was soon thrown to the group by two more military police, Jack began to run towards the house, John and the two military police men Jack had found ran after him, John kept Jack and Sophie's younger brother back, while the men walked in, they looked around and saw, Joseph twin, dead body on the table, Dr Jaeger had tried to resuscitate Joseph's twin brother but failed, the men looked down to see blood foot prints leading from Sophie's room, when they opened the door using force, they say Sophie's bloody and bruised body on her bed, one of the men immediately, went to Dr Jaeger who had used the military police's jackets to cover up Sophie's body".

"She was barely breathing but with the hospitality, of John and the help of Dr Jaeger, she was saved, and she is here today" Sophie saluted as the villagers looked at her short blonde hair, swayed a little, her skin was still pale but her brown eyes looked like she was still suffering in pain, a few of the villagers began to shout, "They are guilty, kill them know!" but they were stopped by Sophie suddenly fainting, she did not know what the judge has said, but when she woke up, she looked around and it was dark once more, a faint light shone on a table, she saw someone asleep on the chair, when she sat up then walked over to the person, she saw it was Jack she smiled and touched his hand, "Hey Jack thank you for watching over me" he opened his eyes and blushed a little.

Sophie sat down, next to him and rested her head on him, "You know what Sophie, your father and Joseph and Thomas, has been listed as monsters, but at the last-minute a letter arrived from the king, and your brothers and fathers, are staying in the dungeon, for a few weeks than been given to the titans", Sophie moved her head off Jack, "I see will the king never, be on my side?" then they fell back asleep, next to each other.


	3. Chapter 2:The wall

Sophie woke up, on her own she thought that Jack would have stayed with her until she woke up, she sat up slowly, as she placed her feet on the floor, she could hear laughter one of the laughs sounded familiar she stood up slowly, the wooden floor was cold as she walked towards the slightly open wooden door, she opened it slowly looking down the corridor, she saw Jack talking to one of the other girls in the training corps, Sophie watched as he placed his hand next to the girl's head, as they continued to chat and laugh, Sophie could not hear their conversation, she opened the door fully, and looked around to make sure no one was walking around, she walked out still in her bare feet, her entire body was hit by cold air she walked in the opposite direction, to Jack and his female friend, she saw Petra Levi and Erwin walking into a room, she began to walk towards the room, when she reached the room, she placed her hand on the gold door handle, she felt a sharp pain across her chest like she had been cut by an invisible knife.

She fell to her knees in pain and knocked on the door, then kneeled there with her head down with tears in her eyes, meanwhile behind the door, the group heard the knock on the door, Petra got up and walked over to it, she did not open it fully her eyes widened, when she saw Sophie kneeling, Petra saw the tears dripping onto Sophie's white trousers, Petra looked back at Levi and Erwin who were speaking and looking at notes, "Urm corporal Levi, its Sophie" Levi looked up from looking at the notes, he pushed his chair back, and quickly walked over to Petra's side, when he saw Sophie kneeling finding it hard to breathe, because of her chest was moving, Levi moved around to the back of Sophie, he looked up the corridor, and whispered seeing Jack still talking to a girl, "He should be watching over her the dumb ass, come on Sophie can you stand?"Sophie opened her eyes a little, "I will try" Sophie slowly began to stand, as she stood up straight, she looked at Levi, who was standing next to her.

But before she could start walking she fell to the wooden floor with a loud thud, which could be heard through the entire corridor, many doors opened, and people came out filling the corridors, Sophie looked up weakly to Levi, "Please, don't let people see me like this"Levi moved in front of Sophie, and knelt, he gently lifted Sophie up in his arms, and looked on to the watching crowd "Nothing to see return to your rooms" many people mumbled under their breathe as they walked back into the rooms they had left, Jack left the girl who tried to grab his arm, he walked towards the door, but as he got to the door to enter it before it closed, Levi looked back at him, as the door shut, Levi carried Sophie over the red sofa, and placed her body gently down on it and placed a cushion under her head, "Petra, can you look after her please, it seems that Jack has more important things than looking after his friends, come on Erwin, lets Sophie to rest".

Erwin stood to his feet and followed Levi out of the room, Sophie was scratching her chest, Petra took hold of Sophie's small hand and lifted it up, "Sophie you have an infection, on one of the scabs, I will have to cut it open and bath it, is that okay?" Sophie nodded her head, Petra helped her to remove her jacket, then Petra saw that the wound was already open, she rushed to find a wash basin she found one near by, across the hall in fact, she walked back in with a bowl of salt water and a cloth, she squeezed it out tightly, then began to dab the open wound with it, Sophie cried out in pain and covered her eyes, as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, Petra did not now how she had gotten these wounds, but she was worried for Sophie, when she finished cleaning the wound and checking the others, she had seen that Sophie's hand had fallen, Petra looked at Sophie's chest her breathing had gone back to normal, so she must have passed out.

She stood up quietly with the bowl of water and walked out of the room, she left the door open, as she threw the blood-colored water onto the grass, then went into the kitchen to give them the bowl back, Petra began to talk to a few people, but back at the room, Sophie was in, she could hear footsteps enter the room and shut the door quietly, she began to panic and thought it was her father to come and for fill his promise, she tried to open her eyes as she heard the booted feet moving closer and closer, she then heard a few of the cushions make a noise, as the person sat or knelt onto the sofa 'come on eyes open, it could be my father and you won't open' then tears began to run down her cheeks again 'oh god this is the end I'm going to die' "who are you, tell me your name" she heard a small laugh, she felt someone touching her hair, "You hair smells so clean, even though it was covered in blood only a few days ago".

Sophie clenches her fist and goes to punch the person that she could not see, she felt her fingers being opened and a hand placed around them, 'is it jack or someone else' she thought, then she found the strength as her eyes slowly began to open, her eyes site going in out of focus, once they had focused, on the figure, she was shocked and embarrassed to see Levi, with a small grin on his face, looking at her, "Cor...corporal what are you doing?" Sophie looked at him with a confused look on her face, "I see you are not trying to remove your hand from mine, I am sorry, I did not answer you, just looked so peaceful with tears running down your face" Sophie blushed as she looked over at their hands, Levi did not look himself, Sophie let go of his hand and looked away from him, she did not realize, it was night, by the time Levi had come back into her room, she could smell alcohol on his breath.

She looked at him as he began to sway side to side a little, the door swung open and running footsteps could me be heard, it was Erwin, he took hold of Levi's collar and pulled him away from Sophie "Let me apologize, to you he has a bit too much to drink, we shall leave you now" Sophie nodded her heart was beating really fast she sat up and looked around, "So Levi is drunk and he didn't mean those things" Sophie looked up to see jack enter the room, she laid back down and looked away from him, "Go away Jack, if you was watching over me, rather than chatting up that pretty girl, this would have not happened" he stood at the end of the sofa and knelt onto it and began to crawl towards her, she pulled her jacket over her face, when he was up to her face, "I need to rest go away", she tried to keep hold of her jacket, but with ease jack picked it up and threw it to the wooden floor.

Sophie lifted up her hand as he went to kiss her, he ended up kissing her hand, "How do I know you are not drunk like the corporal?" Jack moved back a little and sat up, he got off the sofa and shut the door then walked back over to Sophie and kneels over her again, he took hold of her wrist and dropped her hand off the sofa again, he then moved closer to her face, as he blushed, his lips touched hers, Sophie slapped Jack across the face, he fell of the sofa, with a loud thud, "What the hell Sophie what was that for, I was saying sorry for earlier, didn't you remember you kissed me last night?!" Sophie shook her head, "Get out!" Jack stood up and stormed out, Sophie sighed, and slept there for the rest of the night, days went by where Sophie was not told to walk around unless she needed to use the restroom, and eat, which she did.

She heard people outside they was going to the wall, to see titans face to face, Sophie found the strength to leave the room, she ran down to hers she placed on her harness and her 3D maneuver gear, she ran out behind the others, she was still in a little bit of pain, but she had to get back to her training or she would have might have been dead, then her father and two older brother's would have won, she ran out to the courtyard, she looked around but when she saw Jack with the girl from the other day, she joined another line, she heard the hooves of a horse approaching her, she looked to her right side, to see a brown-haired horse being held by its rains, by Petra, she smiled at Sophie, "Corporal Levi wished for you ride a horse save your legs" Sophie smiled, Levi stopped next to Petra "I refuse, it I prefer to walk with everyone else".

The groups began to walk, then they began to run and used their Maneuver gear to jump onto the roofs, Sophie did the same and looked at everyone, she landed on a tiled roof, she ran with other people till they reached the wall, she released the wires and they attached to the top of the wall, people began to jump and made it to the top, there was only a few people left, Levi and the others on horses watched from the ground, Jack was standing with his group, but what Sophie did not realize because she missed the training on how to use the gear properly, as she jumped off the roof and relish's gas to make her way up the wall, everyone, as she began to descend upwards, her claws realized from the wall and she began to fall from 30 metres, in the air, Levi suddenly began to gallop at full speed towards Sophie's falling body, she tried to grip on, even jack tried to catch her but, he failed Levi had nearly reached her when her body slammed into the ground, with some force, her gear broke into many pieces, everyone jumped down.

They made their way to Sophie's body Levi jumped off his horse, and ran over to Sophie's body, he lifted up her body, but she cried out in pain, "Co...corp...corporal, just...let...me die okay...I never will be strong enough... we all know that", a few of the girls started to cry along with Jack, Shut up your crying, you need to be strong for her, she is not dead god damn it don't act like she is!" he then stood up holding her body, in his arms, he placed her his horse and got on another, Erwin did not say a word as Levi galloped off back to the training corps grounds, Petra lowered her head, "Petra he is being this protective, of her, because, he has known her family for years, we have been called many time, to John's home, after someone in her family has been beaten up, he was the one that say Sophie's fathers hands around her throat, and the marks", Erwin looked at everyone "Return to your rooms, Petra, let's go" Petra just nodded her she followed Erwin.

Levi arrives back at the training corps grounds, he jumps off his horse he then lifts Sophie off slowly, he walks into his room and places Sophie on his bed, he checks her over and see's that only her arm is broken, he removed part of his harness and uses it to keep her arm up, he pulls a chair next to the bed, he crosses his left leg over his right knee, and watches Sophie closely, she cries out in pain as she opens her eyes, "God damn it,my arm is broke" she looked at the harness straps on her arm, then looks over at Levi, "Oh this is your harness you shouldn't have" he had fallen asleep on the chair, she stood up and walked over to him, she shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly, "Rest on your bed, I shall be fine on the bed, you know what you did and said last night, was it true?"

He looked at her with a confused look on his face, "I was drunk" he stood up and immediately fell onto his bed and fell asleep, Sophie looked over from sitting on the chair to see Erwin and Petra walk in, "It is good to see you awake, after that fall" Sophie smiled, then stood up, "I shall return to my room, she then removed the straps, and flecked her arm, and it was healed, Erwin and Petra did not notice because, they was making sure Levi was okay, Sophie walked out and soon had some people running towards her, "Sophie are you okay, that fall must have hurt wait what your arm?" she looked at Eren, Mikasa and Armin, "Or I don't need to have it in anything, it was just a small break that does not need, holding up", she hadn't seen Eren in a few months which she thought she could forget, she ran off to her room and shut the door, "What the hell how can my arm be healed?".

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it, a knock came to her door, when she looked over Jack walked in, "Sophie, I love you" Sophie's eyes widened, "How could you when you was with her again" he sat down next to her on her bed, he looked at her, "She is my group, tomorrow we find out if we have graduated, I am going to the military police, because, I do not want the same thing happen to a family which did you" Sophie looked out of her window, "I have been told I shall never graduate, as my bones are too weak, from that beating I had" tears began to stream down her pale face, Jack knelt in front of her, he took hold on her hands, "Come on now stop crying, I will join the scouting Legion with you" then Sophie was shocked when Jack leaned in and kissed her on the lips like he did the night before.

Sophie closed her eyes, and blushed deeply, he then moves away, "I promise you if I need to I will die for your safety" Sophie's eyes widened "No way I will not let you do, that your father did that remember" she looked away from jack again, he then stood up and left Sophie just sat there wondering what just happened, she laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes, she only wanted to sleep for an hour or so, but woke up to her room being black she began to panic as she went to stand up, she tripped over her boots she placed them on her feet, she turns on a light, a knock came to her door , she walked over to it, and opened it, Levi stood, there with two plates of food and some water, Sophie moves away and lets him, then shuts the door, he places the plates of food on the floor then sits down, "Sorry I do not have a table, thank you for helping me out earlier", she sat across on the wooden floor across from him.

Levi looked around her room, "At least it really clean" he then began to eat his food, he lifted the lid off the jug, it smelled like wine, "Urm corporal is that wine" he nodded it head and then spoke, "Yes it is, I do not wish for Erwin to see I am drinking again", Sophie looked down at the plate of food and began to eat it slowly, the entire time, Sophie and Levi did not give each other eye contact, she took a few sips of the wine, but refused anymore, she watched as the corporal wiped his mouth constantly, Sophie stands up, picking up both of the empty plates, "I shall go and wash them up" she walks towards the door, as she opens it a little, but it was soon shut, Sophie backed away into the corner near her bed, as Levi followed her, "You have some wine on your lip" he lifts up his cravat, and wipes her lips, with it, he then lets it drop.

Sophie continued to move around as he continues to follow her, until she was at the foot of her bed, "Put the plates down" she places the plates on the bed, then lowers her head, he then lifts up her head, "Do not lower your head to me" Sophie struggled to speak, "So...sorry corporal" a small grin appeared across his lips, "You now, when that man had his hands around your neck I was ready to do the same to him" he then runs his fingers up and down the side of her neck, Sophie stood there frozen on the spot, she could not move, she felt like he had put a spell on her, he continued to run his fingers up and down, then he tilted his head to the side, "You now Sophie you have not re played me for saving you yet", she pushed his hand away and walked over to the door, "you...you should leave corporal" he turns around and walks towards her, he then locks the door, he then drops his scouting legion jacket onto the wooden floor, he then undid the chest part of his harness and then un buckled his belt, he removed the top half of his harness.

She tried to look away from him, but it was like she was under his spell again, he then begins to undo his shirt button one by one, he drops his shirt, to show a small yet muscular pale chest, Sophie blushed and looked away, he walked closer to her, and took her chin in a few of his fingers, turning it to face him, moved his face closer to her and placed a kiss on her pink lips, Sophie pushed him away a little, "C...corporal, I already have someone", he moved away from her and sat down on the chair near her, bed, be began to fold up his clothes, then he spoke, "But I have seen the way you look at me, when we are alone in a room together, no one will find out", Sophie looked off to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment, he then places his clothes on the back of the chair, "Come over her for a moment" she hesitates, then she walks over to him slowly, "I only just noticed that your arm has healed, was you putting on show so you could be rescued by me?" he took hold of her arm, and pulled her onto his lap.

He took hold of her long blonde hair and ran in his fingers through it, Sophie lifted up her hand and placed it on his arm, as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, she rested her head on his shoulder and buried it into his neck, why did she feel like this, she then placed her free hand on his chest and she looked into his eyes, she then placed a kiss on his lips, he held her back, and flicked off the light, and it was black, in the morning, Sophie woke up in her bed, she was cold, so when she opened her eyes, she saw she was naked in bed, with a cover over her body, her eyes widened when she say the back of a shaved head, she sat up and saw it was the corporal, she covered her mouth, then laid back down.

Then a knock came to her door, Sophie began to panic, as she placed on a shirt, and was ready to get up and answer the door, her arm was grabbed, "Are you that stupid, if anyone see's my jacket near the door they will know" she then laid back and waited for the knocking to stop, and listened for the foot steps to walk away.


End file.
